


What's Your Hurry?

by spiralicious



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Days of Yore, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Songfic, community: celebrate_fma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Al got up to leave. His first date with Wrath was going very well, but the weather was starting to take a turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



Al got up to leave. His first date with Wrath was going very well, but the weather was starting to take a turn. He said his polite goodbyes and started for his coat. Wrath followed him and looked at him impishly. “You really should stay.”

“I want to but,” Al looked out the window, “if I don't leave now, I don't think I'll make it home before the snow makes it impossible.”

Wrath took his hands in his. “All the more reason to stay.”

It felt nice, Al had to admit, but “Brother is going to worry if I don't make it home.” He still let Wrath lead him away from his coat and the front door, despite his protests. “He's probably already pacing the floor.”

They sat in front of the fireplace again. Al had to admit it was much better then going out in the snow. “Maybe I'll stay for just one more cup of cocoa.” Wrath lept up to get more before Al could change his mind and scurry out the door on him. 

Wrath touted the virtues of warm drinks and roaring fires while they sipped their drinks. While Al agreed with him, his attention was clearly split between wanting to stay their and monitoring the weather outside through the window. “...How much worse do you think its going to get out there?”

“Much, much worse, I'm sure of it.” Wrath ran his fingers through Al's hair. 

Al blushed profusely. “I really should... um... go.” He was hardly convincing. 

Wrath scooted closer. “Is my company really so bad?”

“No! No, I mean I should have at least tried to go home. Ed's going to be furious.” Al was too busy gazing into Wrath's eyes to protest too hard.

Wrath lowered his eyes to Al's lips. “I think he'll understand. It's up to your knees out there.”

Al licked his lips nervously. “Maybe, I should stay just a little bit longer. Wait it out you know...”

“Blizzard of the century out there. You'll freeze if you leave now.” Wrath leaned in. 

Yeah...” Al leaned in. “Ed's going to be pissed tomorrow.”

“Just remind him how sorry he'd be if you'd went out there, got pnuemonia and died. It'd be tragic.”

“Better safe than sorry.” Al closed what was left of the distance between them. It was the start of a long, warm night.

**Author's Note:**

> For vexed_wench. Song is "Baby It's Cold Outside"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Blizzard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059827) by [anotherFMAfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherFMAfan/pseuds/anotherFMAfan)




End file.
